Una segunda oportunidad para amarnos
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Ellos Vuelven a verse luego de 10 años... Pero cada uno tiene su vida, el una novia, ela... su trabajo... ¿Que sentirán?¿Que les depara el futuro? RHr SUBIDO EL 7 CAP!
1. Volvernos a ver

Una segunda oportunidad para amarnos

Capitulo 1... Volvernos a ver

-Señorita Granger...- Ella levantó la vista de su escritorio- Disculpe que la interrumpa... Los informes que solicitó se encuentran en mi escritorio ¿Desea que se los alcance?

-Si, te lo agradecería mucho Vannesa!

-Enseguida señorita- Dijo y se retiró.

Hermione Granger, quien hacía diez años se había graduado del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería con las mejores calificaciones de su generación, ahora se encontraba manejando, como la propietaria, una reconocida cadena de hoteles internacionales, cuya cede central, se encontraba en pleno centro de Londres muggle.

-Siete años de mi vida- rezongaba- Siete años completamente mal gastados... Para que?... Para terminar como una maldita empresaria muggle- refunfuñó. "Pero muy rica y exitosa" pensó- Hogwarts solo me trajo problemas... Lo único bueno fue, conocerlo a él... Merlín que lo ame!- Recordaba en voz alta, mientras firmaba unos papeles- Que pena que nunca nada pasó!... Es hasta el día de hoy, que pienso, que fue mi único amor- Se detuvo en sus actos- Lástima que nunca más lo volví a ver. Ni a él ni a su hermana... Si solo recordara su nombre... ¿Es que como puedo aun amarlo y no recordar su nombre siquiera?... Caramba!... Lo olvide por completo. Desgraciada memoria!- Se quejó y volvió a los papeles- Solo recuerdo el nombre de su pequeña hermana, como la cuidaba...-Suspiró- la pequeña Ginny. Por desgracia no la veo hace más de nueve años- La puerta fue golpeada- Adelante!

-Disculpe señorita... Aquí esta el informe de los clientes de los últimos tres meses, y las reservaciones para los próximos cinco meses...

-Muy bien, puedes retirarte, gracias...

-Tenga buenas tardes!

Observó la lista...

-Parece que el señor Walker se quedará por quinta vez consecutiva en nuestras instalaciones para pasar sus vacaciones- pensó en voz alta- Romero, Kibilton, Sucses- Repasaba con su dedo indice- A ti no te conozco, no se quien sos- continuaba. Se detuvo- Weasley!... Aguarda... Tu si me suenas...- trago saliva, se comenzó a imaginar de quien se trataba- Potter... Potter... ¿Potter?... ¡¿Harry vendrá!- De él si se acordaba, ¿Cómo olvidarse de su mejor amigo?... Al único de sus amigos que no le había echado el ojo más que para una charla de amigos. Inmediatamente se fijo la fecha de reservación- 15 de junio... mm... profesión, profesión... ¿Desempleado?... Demonios!...

Dos semanas después...

-Vanessa!- Gritó. Dos minutos después la puerta se abrió

-Señorita?

-¿Esta todo listo para nuestros nuevos huéspedes?

-Si, si lo esta

-De acuerdo... Quiero que, antes que nada, pisen mi despacho... de acuerdo?

-¿A quienes exactamente, señorita?

-A Potter... Ah!... y no te olvides de Weasley

-No se preocupe, usted será la primera en recibirlos

-Gracias, puedes retirarte...

La noche se avecinó mucho antes de lo que Hermione creyó prudente.

-Bueno, creo que esperé lo suficiente- Pensó guardando sus útiles de trabajo. Tocaron la puerta- Adelante!- Dijo en voz alta. Se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta guardando unas cosas dentro de su maletín casual.

La puerta se abrió dejando y cuatro personas entraron. Ella se dio vuelta y los vio. Había dos chicos y dos chicas. Ellas, ambas, eran delgadas, con pelo largo, una de color pelirrojo, y la otra una castaña clara. Los muchachos eran, muy apuestos, altos y fornidos, uno era morocho, y el otro pelirrojo. Hermione recordó todo lo olvidado con los años. No cabía duda alguna de que se trataba del chico quien había robado su corazón adolescente.

-OH!... Ustedes han de ser mis nuevos huéspedes- Extendió la mano y saludó a cada uno de ellos.

-Así es-anunció el morocho.

-Yo soy la encargada de hacerlos sentir como en casa- sonrió Hermione.

-No creo que le suponga problema alguno- Dijo el pelirrojo mirándola de arriba abajo discretamente. No sabía por que, pero aquel rostro le traía buenos recuerdos.

-Esperemos que no- Sonrió Hermione.

-Muy bien... Gracias por su amabilidad señorita...- Dijo el morocho.

-OH!... Lo siento... Granger, Hermione Granger...

El pelirrojo se quedó boquiabierto. La muchacha pelirroja y el morocho se miraron.

-¿Mione?- Preguntó la pelirroja- De verdad eres tu?

-Si- Sonrió- ¿Quién mas si no?... Me acuerdo perfectamente de cada uno de ustedes... A la que no recuerdo haber visto es a ti- Señaló a la castaña.

-¿Qué?... Oh, si lo siento... yo soy...

-Ronald, lo sé

-Y ella, es mi novia, Rachel Bings- Esta le pego un leve codazo a su novio. Y le sonrió a Hermione.

-Es un tonto!... Soy su prometida a decir verdad!- Mostró un costoso anillo.

-Felicitaciones- Le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un tanto forzada- Y, he aquí al elegido- Miró al morocho, cambiando de tema- Harry Potter... Así mucho que no te veía...- Lo abrazó- Los extrañe tanto... A TODOS!- Remarcó mirando a Ron.

-Nosotros también Herms- Le dijo Harry- Te presentó a la señora Potter... Ginevra Molly Weasley de Potter- Ginny extendió su mano siguiendo con aquel juego formal.

-Ya dejen las malditas formalidades!- Dijo abrazando a Ginny- Hace mucho que no nos vemos...

-Que bueno volver a verte Mione... Hace...

-Diez años- La interrumpió Ron aún embobado con la nueva Hermione.

-Es verdad!- Aseguró esta.

-Es tan loco el destino, es decir, nosotros veníamos a vacacionar a Londres, y, mira tan solo, con quien nos encontramos- Dijo Harry.

-Es verdad, las cosas suceden cuando uno menos se lo esera ¿no?

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante!- Dijo ella.

-Señorita... El avión del embajador llegará en una hora, espera recibirla allí.

-Gracias- Sonrió. La chica se fue- Malditos Muggles!- Resongó- Los presentes sonrieron- Pero diganme, ¿Que es de sus vidas?... ¿Tu Harry... Desempleado?

-Si para los muggles

-¿Que no lees "el profeta" Mione?- Le preguntó Ginny- Mi esposo es el buscador de los Chuddly Cannons.

-Ahora- Dijo Rachel- Mi Ronnie me contó de ti... mucho y cosas maravillosas- él se roborizó- Y, si es como él me dijo... ¿Como es que a la mejor hechizera de tu generación, no se le ocurrió se inscribiría como desempleado en un hotel muggle?... Es cuestionable lo de "mejor hechizera"...- Hermione sintió una pequeña vena en su cuello, la cual le ejercía presión. Su ira crecía.- Además cualquier mago DESCENTE lee el profeta... Cualquier mago DESCENTE se enteraría que mi prometido es el capitan del equipo de Quidditch más famoso (Chuddly Cannons... Creo que se escribe así, sepan disculpar si me equivoqué, pero se que me entienden ), desde hace 7 años.

-Es verdad... Pero también es fácil deducir que siendo yo la encargada de un hotel completamente muggle, no me puedo pasear por los pasillos, leyendo un diario mágico, creo que sería muy revelante- Ron sonrió ante el comentario.

-Y hace cuanto trabajas en esto Herms?- Preguntó Ron.

-Unos 5 años, ya que los anteriores 5 tuve que especializarme en una carrera muggle para ocupar este puesto.

-¿Estudiando?... ¿nunca te cansas verdad?- Preguntó Ginny.

-La verdad es que no...- Sonrió esta.

-Es es la Hermione que conozco, a la cual extrañe tanto... Extrañamos quiero decir- Sonrió Ron.

-Bueno amigos- Dijo ella- Me veo obligada a disculparme, poneos comodos en sus cuartos!... Yo tengo que ir a por el embajador... No duden en avisarme ante alguna clase de problema- Sonrió- Adiós.

Ella salió de su despacho luego de despedir a todos. Unos metros mas adelante...

-Hermione!- La llamaron. Ella se dio vuelta

-Gin!- Ginny la abrazó.

-No sabes cuanto me alegró volver a verte!- Le sonrió ya separandose.

-A mi también...

-Oye!... Que tal si cenas con nosotros hoy?

-Oh!... Ginny, te lo agradezco pero, no quiero molestar, estaré de más allí... No te preocupes por mi, de veras...

-No seas tonta!... nunca estarás de más con nosotros- Le sonrió.

-Haremos una cena de parejas... Ven con tu novio!... De seguro tienes uno...

-¿novio?...

-Oh Mione... Dime que te has dado tiempo para socializar...

-Mmm... No

-Muy mal!... No es obligatorio en tonces... Ven sola!

-No lo se...

-Te prometo que no estarás de más... Verás, Rachel es como... como... ¿Con quien podría compararla?... Como Fleur Delacour... De seguro la recuerdas...

-Como para no hacerlo- Resopló- Ahora sabemos que son hermanos... menos mal que tu, al menos, has escogido bien- Le sonrió.

-Si... Bueno ¿que dices?... Por favor

-No lo se...

-Vamos!... A Harry le haría muy feliz y a Ron... Bueno, le encantaría volver a pelearse con su amiga...

-Amiga, si... No lo se Gin!

-OHH!... Vaaamoooos!

-De acuerdo, pero ahora debo irme...

-Ok... Nos vemos Herms...


	2. Cena entre amigos

Capitulo 2

Cena entre amigos!

Hermione volvio exausta. Sobretodo por que el embajador Yanki, no paraba de mirarla. La había invitado a cenar, fue ahí cuando Hermione agradeció haber aceptado la invitación de Ginny.

El futuro encuentro la animó mucho. Ron había vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Por desgracia, su llegada, había atraído también a una muchacha insoportable, quien había ocupado el lugar que tanto añoraba ella.

Se fue directo a su gran departamento, y atacó su guardaropa. Se le iluminaron las ideas.

Si por ella fuera, utilizaría ropa ajustada y sexy para atraer la atención del pelirrojo, pero ahora era diferente; él era feliz con su pareja, por lo que Hermione se prometió no hacer nada al respecto.

Así que tomó una simple blusa blanca, que, como cualquier otra, remarcaba bastente su busto. No podía evitarlo, ya era una mujer madura de 27 años. Y completó el traje con una pollera larga color chocolate. Unas pequeñas botas color carmelo, y un sobretodo camel.

Se encaminó a su Land-Rover y partió de regreso al hotel, para encontrarse con sus amigos.

Al llegar al hotel y, luego de adentrarse en el vvestíbulo, vió a Harry parado en la mitad de este, y a Ginny arreglando su pelo, o, al menos, intentándolo.

-No se como logras convivir con él!- Le dijo Ginny intentando peinarlo, pero sin éxito.

-Ya déjalo amor, no tiene arreglo!

-Es que sería tan lindo tu pelo si lograra peinarlo!

-Vamos Gin!... Es una cena de amigos, nadie va a fijarse...

-Pero no por eso debes ir despeinado...

-Nadie lo notará... A decir verdad, lo notarían más si estuviese peinado...

-Pero al menos estarías más presentable...

-Gracias!

-De nada cielo!

-Hola muchachos!- Sonrió Hermione.

-Hola- Respondieron al unísono.

-Estoy tan contenta de volver a vernos!- Dijo Ginny.

-Yo también

-Y yo- Dijo Harry.

-Todos!... Muy feliz por cierto!- Remarcó Ron, que bajaba por la escalera con Rachel abrazada a su brazo. Hermione lo miró con ternura.

-¡¿Vamos!... Tengo hambre!- Interrumpió Rachel.

-Por supuesto linda... ¿muchachos?

-Si- marcharon a cenar.

-... Y dinos Granger...¿Como va el negocio de este hotel?- Preguntó Rachel una vez cenando.

-Marchando!... Lo estoy sacando bueno, es decir, tiene buenos ingresos, como cualquier trabajo que sepas manejar lo suficientemente bien... ¿que hay de ti?

-¿Que de mi?

-¿Que... o quien... Te mantiene?- Dijo mirando a Ron.

-Mi trabajo, por supuesto...

-Y eso es...

-Ayudo en Gringots... Soy algo así como la gerenta- Ginny y Hermione se miraron, pensando que era extraño lo mucho que se parecía a Fleur.

-¿Y tu Ginny?

-A mi me mantiene Harry!

-No es verdad!- Se quejó este- Ella está trabajando en el ministerio con su padre...

-O sea... Me mantiene Harry!

-Que no!

-Creo que tu padre ha sabido enseñarte buenas técnicas para tratar en el ministerio ¿no?

-Si, es verdad... Pero nada del otro mundo!

-¿Y tu Ron?

-Yo... Bueno, tratando de mejorarme día a día a mi y al grupo, en cuanto menos lo esperemos, estaremos enfrentándonos contra los franceses y no son nada fáciles...

-¿Sabes?... es impresionante lo mucho que has mejorado tu vocabulario- Le dijo Hermione.

-No solo su vocabulario, eso te lo aseguro- Él se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Y cuando será el enfrentamiento?

-El...

-Una semanas antes de nuestro casamiento- Lo interrumpió Rachel.

-Ya veo.. Osea que practicamente no tendrás tiempo de programar tu boda, si tanto debes entrenar, es una fecha poco estratégica... pero es tu boda- Le dijo a Ron.

-Claro que si!... Así que haz el favor de no entrometerte!

-Rachel!-La reprochó Ron- ¿Que te sucede?

-Nada- Se levantó y se fue. Ron se levantó y la siguió.

-Creo que ya me voy- Dijo Hermione viendo la pelea ocasionada.

-¿Por que?- Preguntaron Harry y Ginny.

-Ya es tarde... Nos vemos luego, saluden a Ron de mi parte... Adiós tórtolos...

Se encaminó al vestíbulo, pero se detuvo al ver a Ron y a su prometida...

-¿que sucede?

-Nada!...

-¿Por que actuas así?

-Por Granger!- Dijo despectivamente.

-Es mi amiga!... No puedes tratarla bien?

-No!... Por que si lo hago, ella te robará de mi lado... Y luego me cambiaras por ella...

-No seas tonta!... Nunca te cambiaría por nadie!- Dijo abrazándola.

Hermione, que había visto y escuchado todo, no aguantó más y se fue.


	3. Rivalidades!

**Capítulo 3:**** _Rivalidades!_**

Al día siguiente, Hermione, dejó su casa temprano en la mañana, y se dirigió al hotel. Hubiera preferido dormir un poco más, pero no le era posible, debía trabajar. Al cansancio se le sumaba de que quizás se cruzara a Ron por el hotel, y era lo que no quería. Estaba feliz por él, pero a la vez, le era imposible verlo con otra.

Entró en el vestíbulo del hotel, este tenía un piano y, al lado, unos cómodos sillones fremte a una mesa ratona, con un par de periódicos muggles sobre esta.

Hermione se sorprendió. Vió que había un diario extraño sobre aquella mesa, "_el profeta_" logró leer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Corrió en dirección a la pequeña mesa y lo tomó discimuladamente.

-Hey!... Eso es mio!- Gritó Rachel con su voz chillona.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser?

-Si, llamaría a Azkaban para que vengan a buscarte y te encerraran por robarme... Así se empieza!... Primero periódicos, luego novios, y... ¿como terminarás?

-Yo no...!

-¿Que sucede?- Irrumpió Ron

-Que tu amiga me estaba robando- La acusó

-¿Hermione?... JA!- Rió irónicamente Ron

-Si, me robó mi diario!- Señaló debajo del brazo de Hermione, donde yacía El Profeta.

-No es verdad, solo te cubría el pellejo!... ¿Sabes lo cerca que estubiste de arruinarlo todo?

-Hermione!- La reprochó Ron- ¿Que sucede?

-Rachel ha dejado su diario mágico en la mesa pública

-¿Que!...¿Tu hiciste eso¿Estas loca?

-¿Que hay de malo?

-Es un hotel muggle cabeza hueca!- Le dijo una castaña ofuscada.

-No te voy a permitir que le digas así!- Saltó Ron

-¿Pues sabes que?... No me importa!... Mantén a tu mascota entrenada dentro de mi hotel!- dijo tirándole el diario y dandose media vuelta dispuesta a irse a su despacho.

Al llegar, cerró con un ruidoso portazo. Diez minutos después tocaron la puerta y Ron entró. Hermione se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta, arreglando unos papeles sobre su escritorio.

-No te di permiso a entrar...- Dijo con tono cortante.

-Dijiste que me sintiera como en casa...

-De todas formas ya entraste...- Se dio vuelta- ¿En que le puedo ser util señor Weasley?

-Solo vine a hablar

-No creo poseer el tiempo necesario para entablar una conversación con usted... lo lamento- Volvió a darle la espalda y observar sus papeles.

-Vamos Hermione!... Déjate de cosas inmaduras!

-¿Me estas diciendo inmadura?- Volteó desafiante

-No!... dije cosas inmaduras

-Ah, pero me crees inmadura!

-No!... Lo que creo es que estas buscando una ecusa para pelearte conmigo y me gustaría saber por que- Quizás el pelirrojo tenía razón, ya que si se peleaba no le dolería perderlo... "_si que es inteligente mi inconciente"_ se dijo la castaña- Es decir, ya no tenemos 16 años¿por que continuar peleando?

-Yo no busco excusas!... Llegan solas!... Y te pido que dejes de defender a Bings por que sabes que casi arruina todo, lo arriesgó y en cima que la cubro, me acusa de ladrona!

-No lo niego, solo te pido que la comprendas

-¿Que es lo que debo comprender?

-Está celosa!

-¿De quien¿De mi?- Él afirmó- ¿Por qué?

-Por que pasé gran parte de mi infancia contigo, y la más importante!... Además, yo siempre le he hablado de ti...

-¿De mi?... ¿Que tenías que contar de mi?

-Bueno, fuiste mi mejor amiga, eso no es cualquier cosa!

-No pero...

-Y quiero creer que lo sigues siendo

-Eso creo- Dijo mirando para l ventana, esquivando los ojos del pelirrojo

-¿Por que de mis ojos los tuyos reitras?...- Ella lo miró- De verdad, me encantaría arreglar esto!

-No hay nada que aclarar... Yo no le caigo bien, ella a mi tampoco

-Es que quiero que se lleven bien, ambas son importantes en mi vida... Inténtalo... por mi. Sé que ella es difícil de tratar pero, es buena persona...

-Si tu la elegiste seguro lo és- Él le sonrió sinseramente. Hubo una pausa- De acuerdo...

-Gracias!- Le besó la frente dado que él era más alto que la castaña.


	4. Visita a la Madriguera

**Capitulo 4...**

_**Visita a la madriguera!**_

Hermione pasó el resto del día, firmando papeles, arreglando cuentas... trabajando. Estaba enojada consigo misma, no se había detenido a analizar los echos. Es decir, Ron era su amigo, y la felicidad de este, era la suya también. Pero, como bien había dicho Ron, el nunca lo sería si ambas muchachas no se levaban bien. Debía recapacitar. "Toda persona es algo buena en el fondo, además de no ser así, Ron no la habría elegido!". Tocaron su puerta.

-Adelante!

-Hola- Entró Ginny- Oye, vamos a pasear, ¿vienes?... quizás vallamos a la madriguera- Ella sonrió.

-No puedo Gin!... Tengo trabajo aqui!

-Oh Vamos!... A ti tampoco te vendrían mal unas vacaciones

-Lo se... pero no puedo dejar todo así como así

-De seguro tienes socios!

-Si pero...

-Entonces ya está dicho!- Sonrió la pelirroja.

-No pero...

-Pero nada!...

-De acuerdo!- Ambas sonrieron.

Ella estuvo haciendo un par de arreglos para poder salir sin problema. Y, finalmente, lo consiguió, dejó todo en órden y se fue.

Los cinco pasearon por un lago londinense muy conocido, era extenso y, a la orilla se akmpliaba un enorme terreno cubierto de pasto verde.

Los cinco, como muchas parejas, amigos, o grupos allí reunidos, se recostaban sobre la hierba a disfrutar de la hermosura del dia. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y el Sol irradiabla un calor acogedor.

-Que dia precioso!- Afirmó Hermione inspirando profundamente el aire de aquella mañana- Acertaron escogiendo este lugar, es perfecto.

-Claro, lo elegí yo- Dijo Rachel

-Muy buena elección!- Ela se impresionó por aquel comentario.

-Tengo ganas de divertirme- Dijo Ron- ¿Que podemos hacer?

-Tienen ganas de bañarse en el lago?- Preguntó Hermione

-Si- Dijeron Ginny, Harry y Ron a la vez. Aun que eran grandes, no había perdido el sentido de la diversión, seguían teniendo ese espíritu aventurado, y la inoscencia les perduraba a todos.

-No- Dijo Rachel cortante.

-¿Por que no Bings?- Preguntó Hermione- Hace calor hoy!

-Por que esa agua esta sucia!... Granger- Dijo despectivamente.

-Bueno no se ustedes, pero yo SI me bañaré- Dijo la castaña levantandose y, acercandose al lago, se perdió de vista.

-Nosotros también no amor?- Le preguntó Harry a Ginny quien ya se encontraba parado y le extendió la mano a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse. Se fueron dejando solos a Ron y a Rachel.

-¿Que sucede?¿No quieres divertirte?- L preguntó dulcemente Ron.

-Si, pero no hay necesidad de ensuciarme!... Por que Granger sea bulgar y asquerosa no significa que yo decaiga tanto comportandome asi también.

-Ya me cansé de ti!- Se levantó bruscamente- Estoy harto que insultes a todos y por sobre todo a mi amiga... Y en cima de todo eso, no me dejas divertirme... No se ni por que te soporto!... Si tu quieres envejecer sin hacer nada, problema tuyo, resuelvelo!- Se levantó- Yo, mientras tanto, disfrutaré de la vida- Rachel lo miró enfadada alejarse en dirección al lago.

Ellos cuatro se divertían. Ella los miraba envidiosamente, pero algo haría al respecto!... Se paró y se dirigió al lago. Una vez en la orilla.

-Ronnie!... Amor!- Lo lamó. Él, que estaba tirándole agua a Hermione en la cara mientras ella contraatacaba, se detuvo y la miró.- Quiero hablar contigo!

-Aguarden!- Dijo Ron y se dirigió a su novia. Llegó a ella y se detuvo- ¿Que ocurre?- Ella lo besó apasionadamente. Hemione, desde el lago, sonrió forzadamente ante aquella escena, ya que había proetido compartir la felicidad de Ron.

-Es que me di cuenta de que tienes razón!- Le dijo la chica luego de besarlo- Vinimos a divertirnos... Y, estuve pensando, que tal si volvemos al hotel, y tu y yo nos divertimos un rato?- Le dijo sugestivamente.

-Mmm... no lo se... Iríamos a casa de mis padres...

-Ohhh!... Vamos!... Vas otro día

-Hey Ron!- Lo llamó Harry desde el lago, este lo miró por en cima de su novia- No nos queda mucha tarde... Sería mejor que vallamos ya a tu casa!

-SI!... Prepárense!

-Pero... Ronnie...

-No Rach, ya quedé con ellos que iríamos a la madriguera, lo siento... otro día hacemos planes- Le guiñó el ojo.

-De acuerdo, tu te lo pierdes!

Todos se alistaron y antes de que el sol se pusiera, partierion.

Tocaron la puerta, frente a ella estaban Ron y su pareja, detrás, Ginny y Harry, y luego, más atrás, Hermione. La puerta se abrió.

-Por Merlín, Va a llover!... Arthur!- Gritó Molly- Nuestro hijo se ha dignado a visitarnos!- Le dijo emocionada a su marido que se encontraba en el interior de la casa. Estiró los brazos para abrazarlo- Ron!... Hijo, como estas?... Tanto tiempo y... Ah, Rachel- Dijo con desprecio notable.

Ron y Rachel se adentraron para saludar a Arthur, así que la pareja siguiente se presentó para saludar a Molly.

-Ginny! querida!... ¿Como estas, y... Harry!... ¿Como han estado mis pequeños?

-Bien señora Weasley- Dijo HArry sonriendo.

-Pequeño como te dije que me llamaras?

-Lo siento Ma- Sonrió apenado.

-Así esta mejor, pero pasen pasen!...- A punto de cerrar la puerta, vio que había un chica sonriendo frente a ella.- ¿Me estoy olvidando de alguien?

-Bueno, ella es una invitada especial mía- Dijo Rondesde la sala- De seguro la recuerdas!

-Tu rostro me es familiar...- Vaciló. Hermione se quedó parada sonriendo, mientras aguardaba que Molly se acordara de ella.- Por las barbas de Merlín!... Pero si es ni más ni menos que Hermione Granger!... crecida- Agregó contenta al observarla detenidamente. Ella sonrió contenta- Me alegra volverte a ver, dame un abrazo pequeña!- Se abrazaron.

-Señora Weasley hace mucho que no se de usted!... ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien querida, gracias... Pero, ven!... Pasa pasa!... Pero, cuéntanos de tu vida!- Dijo haciendo ademanes para que la castaña entrase y cerrando, detrás de ella, la puerta.

Había pasado una hora, y Arthur y Molly, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Rachel y los gemelos (que se habían unido, ya que de casualidad habían pasado a visitar a su madre) seguían escuchando el relato sobre la vida de la chica.

Rachel resoplaba por decimocuarta vez consecutiva...

-Bien, basta de mi... Ahora ustedes

-Si, cambiemos de tema, ya empezaba a aburrirme!- Bufó Rachel- ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa?

-¿Cómo que?- Preguntó Fred.

-¿Cómo tu vida, ¿Lo divertido de vivir haciendo compras?- Dijo George.

-Un dia entero de compras consecutivas, como saber si te estafan o no!- Continuo Fred como asemejando el título de un diario. Ron sonrió y ella les contestó con una mueca infantíl.

-Bien!... Ya es muy tarde- Anunció Molly acabando con la discusión- Ya pueden ir a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir.

-Madre, ¿olvidas que tenemos 30 años?- Dijeron los Gemelos.

-Y 28, por mi parte- Aseguró Ron.

-No les hagas caso!... Harry y yo nos quedamos, ¿verdad cariño?

-Por supuesto!

-Bien!...

-Bien, entonces supongo que Rach y yo también, ¿verdad?- Miró a su novia.

-Claro que si, si eso quieres- Dijo no muy convencida.

-De acuerdo, Fred, George, hagan lo que les plazca, al fin y al cabo siempre termina siendo así ¿no?

-De acuerdo- Se miraron- Nos quedamos!- Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Perfecto!... ¿Y tu Hermione querida?

-Ah, yo... Ahora me voy, solo quería ayudarla a acomodar- sonrió- Pero vendré a saludarla algún día!

-Ni hablar!... Tu te quedas!- Anunció Molly.

-No, señora Weasley, se lo agradezco pero...

-Vamos Herms!- La alentó Ron- Será aburrido sin ti...

-Ni que ella fuera tan divertida- Dijo Rachel con desprecio. Todos incluído Ron, pero no Hermione, la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Pero si más que tu- Se escuchó aun que nadie, salvo el acotador, supo quien habló.

-Ella tiene razón, Ron... De nada serviría yo aqui, además debo cuidar el hotel...

-Dijiste que te habías tomado unas vacaciones...

-Si pero... Ya me conoces, adicta al trabajo!

-¿Que hay de tus amigos?- Acotó Harry.

-Bueno, mañana los veo... lo prometo!

-Hermione, es muy tarde para que andes por el mundo muggle sola, menos una chica ya tan crecida y bonita como tu- Aseguró Molly preocupada.

-Gracias, pero no hay por que preocuparse yo...

-Hay Herm!- Ginny se acercó y la separó de la multitud, tomando sus hombros, para que nadie las escuchara- Rachel es una zorra!- Hermione la reprochó con la mirada- No tiene ni un poquito de razón y mucho menos de cerebro...

-Ginny!... No le digas así!

-Pero es verdad!... Es una cualquiera

-Si tu hermano la eligió esta bien, el es grande, sabe lo que hace...

-Si, pero no pensabas igual de Bill y Fleur... ¿o me equivoco?- Hermione estaba en un apuro.

-Claro que si, era diferente!

-No lo era!... Si hasta las dos se parecen, son huecas, mimadas, insoportables, y ellos, ambos eran pelirrojos... ¿cual es la diferencia?... Ah!... Yo se, Ron te gusta, Bill no!- Le dijo triunfante.

-Claro que no!... ¿Por quien me tomas?

-¿Y si no es así, por que no quieres quedarte?

-Por que no es como antes, hace diez años que no nos vemos. Nos volvimos a juntar, y me encanta, pero no puedes pedirme que, con tan solo pasadas dos semanas de nuestro reencuentro, me quede en tu casa...

-¿Por que no?... Es verdad, hace diez años que no nos vemos, pero durante siete años creamos una amistad que, juramos, ni el tiempo ni el espacio, rompería, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo

-¿Entonces por que te apenaría? Todo puede volver a ser igual

-Claro que no! Eso fue una época, nuestra amistad creció, pero jamás volveremos a ser esos niños...

-Es verdad, pero eso no te prohibe quedarte. Por favor, hazlo por mi!

-No lo sé

-Solo para recordar los viejos momentos, es solo un fin de semana

-Pero entiende, me siento fuera de lugar

-Haces mal!... ¿Por que eres asi?

-¿Asi como?

-Asi de seca... Cerrada, dura... Esa no es la Hermione que yo conocí... Llego a creer que te da igual el echo de que nos hayamos vuelto a juntar

-No! No es así!

-¿Y por que lo discimulas tan bien?

-De acuerdo- Se rindió- Me quedaré

-¿Enserio?

-Si!

-Que bueno!- La abrazó- Gracias! Por todo!


	5. Una buena idea

**Capítulo 5:** _**Una buena idea**_

Abrió sus ojos. Su pelo castaño estorbaba toda vista. Levantó su mano, corrió aquel mechón molesto y se estiró. Que bien había dormido. Se levantó, tomó su peine de la mesita ubicada al lado de su cama, e intentó peinarse, con muy poco éxito al principio, pero con su debido tiempo, logró su objetivo. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió a la ducha. Tras quince minutos de un reconfortable baño, se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina.  
-Hola Señora Weasley  
-Hola cariño  
-¿La ayudo?  
-¿Quieres preparar la mesa?  
-Seguro!  
-Para nueve personas... Los gemelos se quedaron y... para mi desgracia, Rachel también, como si con Fleur no tuviera suficiente... Se nota que son hermanos  
-Creo que esa chica no le cae muy bien a nadie  
-Estas en lo correcto. Dime!... ¿Por que no te comprometiste tu con Ron?- Hermione se sonrojó.  
-Sra. Weasley¿que dice!  
-La verdad!... El siempre te quiso, pero luego de Hogwarts te perdió!... era de esperarse, con lo tímido que fue siempre, si no te consiguía hasta los 17, era evidente que luego te perdería... Tuvo que buscar otra cosa... Pero la verdad, confiaba en su gusto...Y mira en lo que acabo!  
-En la ruina- Dijeron los gemelos que entraban a la cocina.  
-Su cerebro se achica cada vez más- Acotó Fred  
-Si eso es posible- Aseguró George. Ambos recibieron una pequeña golpiza de Moly.  
-No hables mal de tu hermano!  
-Mujer!... ¿Como quieres que vengamos a visitarte si cada vez que lo hacemos nos recibes con golpes?- Se hizo la víctima Fred. Molly sonrió y lo abrazó.  
-Tiene razón mi chiquito- Le besó la frente.  
-Pero debes aceptarlo Mione!... Él fue un idiota al dejarte ir...- Le dijo George.  
-Es verdad... Y más sabiendo lo que tu sentías por él- Aseguró Fred luego de libersarse de su madre.  
-¿Que quieres decir?- Se alteró ella.  
-¿Crees que nunca lo notamos?  
-Que el despistado Ronnie no lo notara, no quiere decir que seamos despistados también- Aseguró Fred aparentemente ofendido.  
-Yo no...!  
-Hola!- Saludó Ron que recién se levantaba y había ido a la cocina en busca de algo comestible.  
-Hola- saludaron todos.  
-Hola Ron- Saludó más tarde Hermione apenada.  
-¿Que hablaban?  
-De nada¿por que preguntas?- Dijo Fred ingenuo  
-Por que cuando entré se callaron- Todos se miraron.  
-Bueno, hablabamos de una fiesta- Dijo Mione  
-¿Una fiesta?  
-Si, tenía ganas de organizar una con todos ustedes como invitados  
-Que bueno!... Y por que motivo?  
-Bueno, por el simple echo de reecontrarnos y... bueno tu hermana me llamó aburrida, y quiero desmentir esa estúpida imagen de mi...  
-Así se habla!- Dijo Frend.  
-Bien!... Será divertido- Aseguró Ron.  
-Eacto, de eso se trata  
-Y, donde sera?- Preguntó de nuevo. Fred y George se miraron.  
-En el hotel- Respondió Hermione sin pensarlo- todos los huéspedes del mismo estarán invitados... De esa forma la fiesta podrá durar hasta la mañana!  
-A que hora?  
-A partir de las 20 horas- Aseguró Fred  
-Y cuando la harán- Insistió Ron  
-La semana que viene! Pero no creo que te interese!  
-¿Y por que no Herms?  
-¿No es obvio?... Será una noche antes de tu boda... Esa noche te corresponde la despedida de soltero- Él la miró de arriba para abajo.  
-Con más razón! Tu me podrás organizar una espectacular fiesta- Miró deseoso  
-Ya!... Pero como amiga, no esperes nada raro- Dijo intimidándose por la mirada del pelirrojo que parecía desnudarla allí mismo.  
-Claro que no!... Que poco me conoces!- Dijo sonriendo malevolamente.  
-En realidad... más de lo que crees, eso me preocupa!

Esa tarde Ginny y Harry irían a Londres Muggle a comprar una cuantas cosas y pasear un rato. Rachel, por su parte, iría a visitar a sus padres y pidió a su novio que lo acompañara.  
-Pero Rach!... mi amor, debo quedarme, te acompañaría pero entiéndeme, le pedí a Herms que se quedara, no puedo irme yo y dejarla sola...  
-Y ni sueñes que yo te deje solo con ella!...  
-¿Que insinuas?  
-Que te interesa más estar con ella que conmigo!  
-No es eso!  
-Vamos Ronnie!.. A nadie le importa ella  
-Es mi amiga- repitió cansado.  
Hermione pasaba por la sala para ir a la cocina dispuesta a ayudar a Molly con el almuerzo y allí los encontró.  
-Hola chicos!- saludó la castaña  
-Hola- Le sonrió Ron  
-Ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Le preguntó Rachel con desprecio.  
-No yo...Lo siento pasaba a la cocina y...- La miró, luego a él. Agachó la cabeza y se fue callada.  
-¿Ves lo que consigues?... La invité aquí para que la pasara bien, y no dejas de acusarla por todo y hacerla quedar mal frente a sus amigos!  
Ron se levantó sin dejarla hablar y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Encontró a Hermione sentada, tomando un té.  
-Herms, discúlpala por favor!- Decía apenado sentandose a su lado.  
-Descuida...¿Y, ustedes saldrán a algun lado?  
-Bueno, ella irá a visitar a sus padres, quería que la acompañara, pero... será mejor que no valla...  
-¿Por que no?  
-Bueno, por que te invité aquí, y me parece poco cortés dejarte sola!  
-No te preocupes por mi- Hizo un ademán con la mano- Yo me divertiré!... Tu madre me mantendrá ocupada- sonrió- Además, estan tus hermanos, con ellos es imposible aburrirse. De veras! Estaré bien  
-¿Seguro?  
-Si!... despreocúpate!... He vivido diez años sin ti, creo que un día más no me afectará  
-Tienes razón!- Hubo una pausa- Pero puedes mentir que me extrañaste!  
-¿Para que mentir?- sonrió- Tu sabes que te extrañé  
-No lo demuestras!  
-Ahora tu tienes prioridades, no puedo depender de ti!... Entiende mi posición.  
-De acuerdo, entendí el punto- Se levantó-Me voy, nos vemos esta noche, si no se le ocurre otra idea cursi a Rach!- Sonrió. Ella le guiñó un ojo.  
-Suerte ganador!  
-Si bueno... Que te vala bien también!- Le dió un beso en la mejilla.  
-¿Dónde esta Ronnie?- Se burló George  
-Se fue a visitar a sus suegros- Sonrió divertida  
-Y tu que harás?  
-Supongo que ayudar a tu madre...  
-Te aburrirás!...Ven con nosotros a la tienda! Podrías sernos útil!... Sobre todo para atraer a la clientela!- Sonrió guiñándole un ojo.  
-¿Sigue en pié Sortileguios Weasley?  
-Claro!... ¿Que creías?...Suvestimas nuestra fuente de ingresos Herms  
-Lo siento- Dijo irónicamente  
-Perdonada!... ¿Vendrás?  
-Seguro!... No tengo nada que hacer, además hay una librería la cual no visito hace años!- Los gemelos se miraron  
-Tenía que salir la sabelotodo!- Dijeron al unísono  
-Es incontrolable!...- Sonrió  
Una vez en el Callejón, George y Hermione entraron a la tienda, actualemente vacía de clientes. Fred los saludó desde atrás del mostrador. Ella había olvidado aquel mágico lugar, leno de colores y animaciones.  
-Hermione?- Se acercó para saludarla Fred- Eres la última persona que esperaba ver entrando por esa puerta!  
-Me voy si quieres!  
-No! Por favor! Faltaba más!... Adelante, pasa pasa!- La dejó atravesar el mostrador.  
Las horas pasaban volando para la chica. Ya había visitado la librería y, se había comprado un libro de "Las cien formas de enloquecer a un hombre" y otro titulado "¿Cómo distinguir un amor verdadero de una simple fantasía". Ni siquiera sabía por que los había comprado, pero su subconciente siempre estaba activo.  
Fred y George habían desaparecido en la trastienda en busca de un par de repuestos. Hermione se encontraba en el mostrador, leyendo. En ese momento, entró un grupo de personas. Hermione miró preocupada, eran todos hombres, no parecían malos, pero...  
-Eh Chicos!- Gritó- Hay gente!  
-¿Podrías atenderlos, ahora vamos!  
-De acuerdo!- Sonrió a los clientes- ¿En que puedo ayudarlos?  
-Emmm...- La miró divertido.  
-¿Te conozco?- Preguntó la castaña- Te me haces... familiar  
-No lo sé!... Mucha gente me conoce pero yo a ellos no!...- Le sonrió seductoramente.  
-No, de veras te conozco!... ¿Donde estudiaste?  
-En Hogwarts, como la mitad de las personas que concurren a este lugar- sonrió amable.  
-Claro!... Que tonta soy!- Sonrió torpemente- Bien, se supone que te atienda...  
-No aguarda!... yo también te conozco- La miró fijamente- A que casa ibas?  
-A Gryffindor...- sonrió orgullosa. Él hizo una mueca de tristeza- ¿Tu?  
-Yo... Em... Espera, que año?... Compartías clases con Potter?  
-Si, por supuesto... Soy su mejor amiga, quiero creer- Extendió la mano- Hermione Granger... Y tu eres...  
-Malfoy- Sonrió- Draco Malfoy- Bramo extendiendo su mano tmabién. Ella lo miró raro, nunca se habían llevado bien- Vamos! Ya no soy un busca pleitos, puedes estrecharla sin dudar...- Ella miró la mano dubitativa, luego miró sus ojos, los cuales le infundían confianza. Ella la estrechó.  
-¿Lo ves?... Me declaro culpable de tu desconfianza, era un pelmazo!... pero creo haber madurado- sonrió.  
-Si, es verdad- Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
-¿Los recuerdas a ellos?- Señaló a sus amigos quienes chusmeaban la mercadería.  
-Hola- Saludaron todos.  
-Él es Nevile, seguro lo recuerdas!- Lo presentó el rubio. Neville se adelantó para saludarla.  
-¿Neville¿Longbottom Neville?- Él ascintió contento de que se acordara de su persona. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla- Merlín!... Estás guapísimo!  
-Igualmente, Mione- Sonrió  
-Aquel...- Señaló el rubio- Bueno, él es Zabini¿lo recuerdas?  
-¿Como olvidarlo?- "Me hizo la vida imposible" pensó para sus adentros mientras estrechaba su mano.  
-Y, él, Seumas... Ah, y ese otro es Dean!... Te había perdido amigo!- Sonrió. Todos saludaron a la castaña.  
-Pero diganme!... ¿Que los trae por aqui muchachos?- Preguntó interesada la castaña.  
-Bueno, todos trabajamos juntos y es uno de los tantos días que nos juntamos para tomar algo, pero, te confiezo!...- La miró el rubio, se acercó como para contarle un secreto, mientras hacía señas para que ella se acercara también- Vinimos aqui, especialmente por que recomendaron este lugar... buscamos un par de... mmm... instrumentos para mofar a un compañero de trabajo nuestro... es que es detestable!... Pero nada riesgoso!- Sonrió, Hermione rió divertida. Fred y George, que estaban observando, se miraron como lo hacían cuando copartían un mismo pensamiento, en su mayoría, traviesos.  
-Nosotros los ayudamos!- Dijeron estos.  
-De acuerdo- sonrió el rubio- Vamos chicos, decidan que quieren!... Yo pago con tal de que ese no estorbe más!  
Allí se pasaron media hora decidiendo, mientras Draco y Hermione hablaban y, la mayoría de las veces, ella reía con ganas, y él sonreía contento de su hazaña.  
-Hey Draco!- Lo llamó Nevile- Deja de firitear!... Ya elegimos! Te encantará!  
-Ok, Bien, creo que hemos cumplido nuestro cometido!- Pagó los gemelos- Un gusto volverte a ver Granger!  
-Igualmente- sonrió algo ruborizada.  
-Escríbenos- se despidió Neville.  
-Va para ustedes tambien muchachos!  
Una vez terminada la despedida y, encontrándose nuevamente vacia la tienda...  
-Bien Herm tenemos una idea genial!  
-Como todas sus ideas- sonrió.  
-Harás que me sonroje- Mofó Fred, esta golpeó su hombro- Bien, vallamos a lo importante!  
-Sabemos... Bueno, hemos estado pensando como lograr que mi hermano deje a esa arpía y se fije en ti- sonrió orgulloso George.  
-Es una muy buena idea- Aseguró Fred.  
-Pero... no quiero que eso pase... Es decir, yo quieor mucho a Ron, pero él es feliz!  
-Claro que no!  
-Y nosotros menos!... Rachel no nos cae nada bien, tu si!- Sonrió Fred  
-Gracias chicos, pero, eso sería muy egoista de nuestra parte, ya que como les dije, él es feliz!  
-Mira, tu solo colabora!... Sabemos que andas atrás de Ron hace años!  
-Eso no es verdad-se quejño la castaña  
-Seguro- Sarcasmo-Y, si él es feliz como tu dices, entonces, nuestro plan no funcionará y se casará... pero solo tu lo sabrás, nadie sabrá nuestras maniobras... Perdon, tus maniobras... asi que puedes ocultar los resultados, si es que no son los esperados.  
-No entiendo  
-Te explicaremos!  
Luego de un arduo trabajo en grupo, los tres se volvieron a la madriguera.

**Ojala valla gustandoo!...**

**dejen criticas plis!... beso**

_DiablaLoK_


	6. Plan En Acción

**Capítulo 6: _Plan en acción_**

Era un nuevo día en la madriguera. El sábado iniciaba con todo su esplendor. Hermone bajó a la cocina, ya estaban todos despiertos y sentados al rededor de la mesa.

-Hola gente!- saludó en general. Recibió el mismo trato por parte de sus amigos.

-Bien¿hoy haremos algo juntos verdad?- Preguntó Gin. En ese momento una lechuza cayó de lleno en la ventana del comedor Weasley. Ron se paró y leyó el remitente.

-Para ti Herms!

-Gracias cariño!- tomó la carta

-Bien, entonces ¿Haremos algo juntos o no?- Reiteró Ginny muentras Hermione leía su carta para sus adentros.

-Lo siento Gin!...- Guardó la carta- Tengo planes

-¿Con quien?

-Em... Bueno, es una larga historia

-Tenemos toda la mañana- Dijo Harry

-Bueno, ayer, Fred y George me llevaron a la tienda para divertirme un rato

-Lo sabemos!

-Pero lo que no saben es con quienes me encontré allí!

-¿Con quienes?- Preguntó una Ginny ansiosa.

-¿Recuerdan algunos de nuestros compañeros de Hogwarts?

-¿Quienes?- Preguntó Harry

-Neville, Seumas, Dean, Zabini y Draco

-¿Zabini y Draco?- Se miraron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esos que te hicieron la vida imposible?- Preguntó Ron

-Si, pero ahora son todo una dulzura... Ni se imaginan lo maduros que son!

-No lo creo, ya que nunca tuvieron nada en el cerebro¿que es entonces lo que maduró?- dijo Ron burlón.

-Que malo eres!... Son simpáticos y buenos!

-Bueno pero... de todas formas¿que tienen ellos que ver con los planes que hay?- Preguntó Ginny

-Esta carta es de Draco, me invita a salir por ahi!

-¿y que le dirás?

-Que si¿que mas?

-Pero... ¿No haríamos algo juntos?- Dijo Ginny con puchero.

-Mira!... Que te parece si, ahora en la mañana salgo con él y... por la tarde organizamos un picnic aqui, será divertido, jugaremos Quidditch si quieres!

-Mmm... De acuerdo, genial! Asi quedamos!... No hagas ningún otro plan

-Decuida!

-No me parece correcto!- Dijo Ron con autosuficiencia.

-¿Y por que no lindo?- Preguntó Herms con el mismo tono. Rachel aclaró su garganta para hacerles recordar a ambos que ella seguía allí. Pero ninguno de los dos le hizo gran caso.

-Por que ya habías echo planes!

-Ron, a mi no me molesta- Dijo Ginny

-Además... No lo conoces!

-Claro que lo conozco!... Compartimos siete años...

-Pero era un infeliz que te hizo la vida imposible!

-Pero ahora cambió!

-A eso me refiero Herms... Conociste durante siete años a un idiota... con el nuevo Malfoy, solo hablaste unos minutos...

-Horas...- agregó

-...No sabes como puede reaccionar ante algún problema, ni como es de actitud...

-Por eso saldré con él!... Para conocerlo!

-Creo que sería genial Ron!- Opinó la pelirroja.

-¿Que tiene de genial?

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- Preguntó ahora Harry. Ron lo miró como pidiendo que hablara para apoyarlo, y si no era así, que callara.

-Haz lo que quieras!... Yo solo quería cumplir mi papel de amigo y protegerte...!

-Gracias Ron, pero no lo necesito, no con Draco, yo se en lo que me meto!

-Mejor- Le sonrió- Vamos Rachel?

-AH!... ¿Ahora existo?... Ahora que ya peleaste con esa¿ahora existo?- Gritó histérica

-¿Que diablos pasa contigo?

-Me pasa que no existo hasta que esa tonta se enoja contigo... No es justo!

-¿Sabes lo que no es justo?- Le gritó Ron- No es justo que te este escuchando y tenga paciencia!... Eres una histérica y caprichosa y... déjame decirte algo más... Haz lo que quieras, pero no cuentes conmigo!- Y dicho esto, se fue de la cocina y, mas tarde, de la casa. Rachel miró a todos avergonada, y lo siguió.

-Bueno, fue una charla muy divertida pero...

-Aguar Gin!... Debo hablar contigo- La detuvo Herm- A solas- Miró a Harry.

-Gracias por lo que me queda!- Dijo Harry

-Charla de chicas, lo siento!

-Entiendo... Linda- Miró a Ginny- Estaré arriba, aprovecharé para ducharme...

-De acuerdo, luego nos vemos!- Harry se fue

-Ginny debes ayudarme!

-¿Que¿Que pasa?

-Podría venir Draco al picnic, con nosotros?

-Pero, entiende, yo no lo impido, pero será para problemas...

-Te prometo que no!... Es solo que le quiero dar una oportunidad para que se den cuenta de que cambió!

-Dime la verdad... ¿te gusta?

-No!... Es decir, no lo conozco, es guapísimo pero no se como es!

-De acuerdo, no hay problema!... si tu dices que cambió, entonces te creeré!

Harry y Ron volvían al interior de la casa luego de un agotador partido de Quidditch. En la cocina, Ginny había preparado un espectacular almuerzo con su madre, pero esta acompañó a los gemelos al callejón Diagon luego, por que debía comprar varias cosas.

-No lo sé Harry- Le decía Ron mientras se sentaba- No me parece bien

-¿Que es lo que no te parece bien?- Preguntó Ginny

-Sigue dudando al respecto de la desición de Herms!

-No!... No cabe ninguna duda!

-Ron, ella es grande- explicó Ginny- Ya es madura de más para desidir.

-Bien! pero una persona madura puede cometer errores...

-De eso ni discuto!- Avisó Harry sentándose también luego de ayudar a su esposa a poner la mesa.

-Ni yo!... Tenemos al vivo ejemplo en nuestras narices- dijo mirando a Ron- Que terrible error has cometido hermanito.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que es obvio que cometiste un grave error al comprometerte, y definitivamente, errarás como el peor el día de tu boda con esa arpía a quien no le importa nadie!

-Oye!... Respétala!

-¿Por que?... ¿Ella me respeta acaso?... ¿No notas como trata a todos? Incluso te trata al igual que a un trapo, a ti...- Ron no dijo nada- Tu no estás enamorado, no de ella, es fácil de ver... Cometerás un error del que nunca te perdonarás!

-¿Tu que sabes?

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que si no abres los ojos, la perderás!

-¿A quien?

-A Hermione!- Dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono- Es obvio que estas perdido con ella- Continuó la pelirroja- Pero tu y tu maldito orgullo deciden que es mejor dejar las cosas como están callándose la boca, y arruinándote la vida al lado de esa estúpida de Rachel...!

Alguien a sus espaldas, aclaró su garganta para indicar su precencia. Hermione, quien había escuchado prácticamente toda la discución, estaba parada en el marco de la entrada a la cocina.

-Disculpen la interrupción, es que estaba la puerta abierta y...

-Descuida Herms!- Avisó Ginny.

-Bueno, hoy le he pedido permiso a Ginny para invitar a Draco al picnic y... Vinimos a hacerles compañía!- Ron borró la sonrisa que había surgido en su rostro al ver a su amiga- y... emm... bueno... es él!... Ven Draco!

-Hola!... ¿como estan?- Dijo el chico presentándose en la cocina- Guau!... Si que han pasado los años- Dijo mirando a Ginny, luego a Ron, y por último a Harry. Él acercó su mano- Potter!- Harry dudó, pero toda duda desapareció al recibir un codazo de Ginny. Estrecó su mano, repitió el proceso con Ginny y Ron. Se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente en la cocina.

-Oigan!... ya sé que no se han llevado buenas apariencias de mi persona, ni de mis amigos, luego de Hogwarts, pero quiero aclarar de entrada que cambié y para bien...

-Ya lo veremos- Dijo Ron con sorna.

-Bueno, es obvio que si Herms te invitó, no eres el Malfoy del colegio- Aseguró Ginny.

-Draco, por favor... Si, es verdad!

-Bien!... ¿Que esperamos entonces?- Anunció Ginny- A comer

-Amor, agrega un plato más para Malfoy- Dijo Harry con voz dulce, a Ginny, pero con una mirda fría hacia Draco.

-Draco, por favor- Insistió- Al final, terminaron juntos- Dijo mirando a la pareja- Era obvio que eran el uno para el otro- Ginny sonrió, pero Harry no se lo tomó muy bien. Mientras comían...

-Y dinos Draco- Comenzó Ginny- ¿De que trabajas?

-Soy auror!- Ron soltó una risa burlona. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada- Me costó, ya que mis antecedentes no son nada buenos por mi padre más que nada, pero era de esperarse... hasta muerto arruina mis planes!

-Y... ¿Estas casado?- Preguntó Ron.

-No, obviamente, si no, no estaría aquí al lado de Herms...

-¿Son novios?- Preguntó este nuevamente

-Vamos lento... Aún no sabemos... Pero hasta ahora, todo marcha a la perfección!- La risa burlona de Ron se hizo presente de nuevo. Dudaba que el que ocupe el lugar que ahora ocupaba Draco, se tomara su tiempo, y menos Malfoy. Si Ron fuera el que estuviera en ese lugar, lo que menos haría, sería ir lento, pensó.

**Disculpen que he tardado**

**tanto en subir otro cap...**

**pero recien hoy terminé de pasarloo!**

**En fin... **

**BeZho!**

_DiablaLoK_

_Dejen Reviews!_


	7. Tu eres mi fiesta!

**_Capítulo 7: Tu eres mi fiesta_**

A dos días de su gran fiesta de despedida, Ron, en las dos únicas cosas que se preocupaba eran, si Ginny tenía razón en lo que había dicho y, que haría para aniquilar a Draco. Él se estaba aprovechando de ella, era obvio a la vista del pelirrojo. Salió de su cuarto de hotel, distraído, y chocó con alguien.

-Ron!

-Herms!

-Oye!, te estas preparando verdad?... Dentro de dos días es la gran fiesta

-Ah!... si... Em... puedo hablar contigo?

-Por supuesto¿de que?

-De Malfoy

-Oh!...- Se desepcionó- Me lo venía venir

-¿Lo amas?

-¿Disculpa?- La pregunta le había chocado de frente, y para nada esperaba algo así

-Si lo amas o no...

-Creo que no estoy lista para responderte eso!

-¿Por que no?

-Por que...

-Si estás con él, es por que lo amas!

-¿Acaso tu amas a Rachel?- Burló su voz. "Buena pregunta" pensó el pelirrojo.

-No me respondas con otra pregunta!

-No la evadas tu!

-¿Por que no? Tu lo hiciste primero... ¿Tanto te molesta contestarme?

-No ¿Y a ti?

-No

-Bien!

-Bien!- Dijo el pelirrojo- Adelante entonces... Hermione deja de ser infantil y contesta...

-De acuerdo... Si, Lo amo- A Ron le dolió aquella declaración y, fue ahí cuando descubrió que era mejor quedarse con la duda- ¿Y tu amas a Rachel?

-Claro!... ¿Estaría con ella si no?

-No lo sé, no pareces muy convencido de querer casarte!

-¿Y tu que sabes?- Se enojó

-Ella no te merece!, eso sé!- Se quejó- Ginny tiene razón¿no ves la forma en que te trata?... Claramente no te merece...

-¿A no?... ¿Y que me meresco?

-Alguien que te quiera por como eres, no por llevar una túnica de capitan, una escoba importada y fanfarronear de tu dinero!... Mereces alguien que te respete!

-¿Acaso te crees mejor¿Tu crees respetarme?... No te escuchas cuando hablas ¿Verdad?... ¿No escuchaste como acabas de degradar mi trabajo solo por que no es de tu interes, solo por que no tiene que ver con libros!?

-No pongas palabras en mi boca Ron!... Yo no degrado tu trabajo!!... Es tan útil como el mio y me gusta!... Yo me refiero a que ella está a tu lado por tu trabajo, es claro a la vista!

-¿Como te atreves a decir eso?

-No notas que te humilla frente a tus amigos y familia?... ¿No la ves interpretando siempre el papel de víctima con todos, haciendote quedar mal a ti, o a terceros?

-Creo que soy bastante grande como para decidir la persona adecuada para mi!!

-Claro que si!... Pero yo, como tu amiga, te doy mi opinión... ¿O acaso crees que con esto pretendo que desistas de casarte?, estas equivocado!- Ron muy en su interior, se desepcionó al escuchar eso- Oye!- Se calmó. Se acercó y le tomó los brazos- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti!... y, disculpa si me excedí en la charla!... No fue mi intención, pero tienes razón, no soy quien para criticar a tu prometida y lo siento...- Lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla- No quiero pelear contigo...- Se miraron- Nos vemos- Le sonrió y se fue.

* * *

Ron volvía al hotel luego de una salida desagradable, con Rachel, ya que nuevamente, habían discutido. Y al legar a la puerta del hotel...

-Escucha!- Se detuvo Ron, ella hizo lo mismo- Hoy será mi despedida de soltero¿tu que harás?

-Ir contigo ¿Que creías?

-Claro que no!... debes ir con tus amigas!

-No quiero!... Ah!... ya entiendo, tu quieres que te deje solo para hacer lo que te plazca... Ni lo sueñes!

-¿Por que siempre piensas mal de mi?... La despedida la haré con mis amigos por que ellos se esforzaron por organizarme una fiesta, y se acabó, no voy a permitir que me digas lo que debo hacer!

-De acuerdo! Lo siento- Creó un puchero falso- Solo que... es la costumbre que tu...

-No por que la costumbre sea hacerse mortifago, me haré mortífago!...

-De acuerdo, entiendo, no soy idiota!... yo, entonces iré a bailar con mis amigas...

-Bien!, Adiós!- La despidió con un beso seco.

Ron entró al hotel, no sin antes verificar que Rachel ya no estaba ahí para arruinar la noche y... sus planes. No quería verla y que echara todo a perder. A decir verdad, y para ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, Ginny y Harry (inconcientemente), Hermione y, aun que no lo aceptara, sus hermanos, le habían echo notar cuanto se equivocaba al querer casarse con la que ahora, tenía por novia. Incluso la misma Rachel le había hecho notar cuanto la detestaba. Pero entonces¿por que iba a casarse?. "Por que no hay nada mejor" pensó. Sin embargo otro pensamiento surigió solo para mofarlo y cargarlo de ira, "Si hay, pero ese bastardo te la quitó!".

-Todavía no- Se dijo.

-A ¿no?- Lo burló su voz interna.

-No!... Todavía no está dicha la última palabra!

-Ah!, claro y... ¿Que harás¿Rogarle lástima?

-No!... Lucharé por ella!. Por primera vez en mi vida, lucharé por aquello que deseo, y que no tenga nada que ver con el Quidditch!

-Hola!!... Depierta!!... Mañana te casas!

-Pero antes, borraré toda esperanza!

-Bien!, al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo...

Su voz por fin lo dejó en paz, al igual que su conciencia, después de todo, todavía no estaba casado, no hacía nada malo al pensar en otra chica.

* * *

Eran las ocho de la noche y el hotel estaba en su comienzo festivo. Hermione salió contenta de su despacho, ya que todos los invitados ya estaban ubicados en el vestíbulo, dispersados en las escaleras, en las habitaciones, y algunos allí bailando o simplemente hablando, pero pasandola de maravilla. Divisó un grupo numeroso de gente ubicado al lado de la mesa de bocadillos y bebidas, muy divertidos.

-Por que es un buen compañero, por que es un buen compañeroooooo... y nadie lo puede negar!!

Los hermanos de Ron (Fred, George y Ginny) junto con Harry, Seumas, Neville y Dean, se hallaban en aquel grupo, cantándole al futuro novio y, alzándolo por en cima de sus brazos.

Hermione sonreía. Se dirigió al grupo pero antes de llegar, antes siquiera de avanzar.

-Hola hermosa!- Ella se dió media vuelta.

-Draco- lo besó- Muchas gracias por venir...

-¿Como iba a faltar?... Hace mucho que no me divierto tanto en una fiesta. Ven!, vallamos a tomar aire- Ella lo tomó del brazo y salieron a los jardines.

* * *

Ron pisó tierra luego de unas cuantas sacudidas por el aire. Los observó juntos, los celos lo recubrieron de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ronny estás seguro de lo de mañana?- Le preguntó burlón Fred.

-Te arruinarás la vida!- Aseguró George.

-Claro que va a arruinarse, va a casarse!, es sinónimo de perder la libertad!... Ojala me lo hubieran advertido a mi!- Se quejó Harry. Recibió un codazo de Ginny, y una mirada reprochante- Quiero decir, que bueno que nadie me advirtió... No lo digo en general, es que Rachel es... es particular!

-Seguro, y yo soy la reina Isabel!

-Tu eres una reina, no Isabel, pero reina al fin, y mucho más linda por cierto- Aseguró, ella lo besó.

-Apesta a miel aca- dijo Ron molesto.

-Tu de envidioso!- Se quejó Harry

-Saldré a tomar algo de aire...

* * *

En el balcón se encontraban Draco y Hermione, Ron, se escondió en algún lugar donde el pudiera verlos, pero ellos a él no. El rubio se encontraba frente a ella, pero de espaldas a Ron. Seguramente le susurraba algo, por que él no pudía escucharlo, y podría leer sus labios si lo viera de frente, "pero no, claro...-pensó- el tórtolo Weasley tenía que ubicarse solo donde llegara a ver a la castaña linda!" se reprochó a sí mismo.

De prontó el rubio la beso. No fue un gran beso, pero fue todo lo que Ron necesitó para decidir volver a la fiesta.

Hermione se separó del rubio.

-Será mejor que volvamos... Es la fiesta de Ron y...

-Entiendo...- Sonrió este.

Entraron y se unieron a la charla de Harry, Ginny y los gemelos, quienes molestaban a Ron allí presente también.

-Ya te lo dije, vas a arrepentirte tarde o temprano- Aseguraba Harry con su copa alzada.

-Más temprano que tarde... - Aseguró Ginny también.

-¡¿que?!- Se sobresaltó Harry- Tu te arrepientes?

-¿Cual es el problema?... Tu también lo haces!... ¿Que¿Acaso tu puedes y yo no?... Es por que soy mujer ¿verdad?

-¿Que?

-Oh!, dejen de discutir!- Chilló Hernione-Es la fiesta de Ron

-Tu no puedes hablar mucho!- Se quejó el pelirrojo

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Le preguntó la castaña atónita

-Tu sabes bien!

-No!... No lo sé Ronald Weasley!

-Entonces razónalo Hermione Grager... Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para ello!- Hermione sintiendose ofendida ante la acusación, chocó su copa con brusquedad, contra el pecho del pelirrojo.

-O, Por que mejor no te tomas mi changpane también para, en tu futuro, tener una excusa de por que arruinaste tu vida casandote, mañana!?- Le dijo molesta y soltando la copa y alejándose de la fiesta, adentrándose en un cuarto. Ron mecánicamente la tomó, y la miró perplejo. Miró a todos. Ginny reía, feliz, por lo bajo, Draco hacía una mueca de "Tierra tragame", y Harry... Harry le decía con su mirada, que fuera a hablarle. Él obedeció.

-¿Fue eso una escena de celos?- Preguntó Ron luego de entrar en la puerta por la cual Hermione se había perdido, y luego de divisarla.

-No!... Fue una breve visita a la realidad!

-¿Así llaman ahora a los celos?- Preguntó incrédulo y acercándosele a la par que la acorralaba de a poco, con la pared.

-No seas idiota!... Jamás tendría celos de Rachel!

-¿Quien la mencionó a ella?- Preguntó divertido al ver la cara de desconcierto de la castaña.

* * *

Por otra parte Harry, Ginny, Draco y los gemelos Weasleys, junto con Dean, Seumas y Neville hablaban de todo un poco.

-Y Ustedes no piensan casarse?- Preguntó Ginny en general, pero sobre todo, a Draco, Seumas y Dean.

-Bueno, yo... lo dudo- Decía Seumas- ya que ya estoy casado y, les juro que no lo volvería a hacer jamás!- todos rieron.

-Yo si, pero debo encontrar a la persona adecuada- Dijo Dean que miró a Ginny y le guiñó un ojo.

-No te creo que no tengas novia!- Le decía la pelirroja coqueta. Harry la miró mal- ¿Estas seguro?

-Si, estoy solo, pero interesado, asi que... si lo suyo no funciona- miró a Harry- ya sabes!- volvió a giñarle el ojo.

-Creo que puedes ir buscando una silla para no cansarte de esperar- Con tono que demostraba enfado.

-Harry, sé amable!- Le rogó Ginny.

-¿Quieres que te regale¿Eso es ser amable?

-No exageres!

-No exagero, tu te lo tomas a la ligera!

-¿Me dices idiota?- Se enojó la pelirroja.

-Bueno...- Se entrometió Dean- Al paso que van, mas que una silla, necesitaré una escoba para no dejar pasar la oportunidad!

-¿Que insinuas!?- Saltó Harry enfrentando al chico.

-No insinuo nada!

-Si!... Yo te entiendo, pero esa posibilidad no la tendrás nunca!!

-A no?... ¿Que te hace pensar eso?, Como van, voy directo a mi objetivo!

-Ya basta!- Dijo Harry tirandose encima del muchacho para darle su merecido. Le pegaba en la cara mientras la pequeña Weasley intentaba detenerlo. Seumas, Fred y George intentaban detener a Dean.- Vamos!... Dilo de nuevo!- Dijo Harry amenando de soltarse de los brazos de Neville y Ginny.

-Eres patético Harry!

-Tu eres patético!... No crees ya que es tarde para albergar esperanzas?... Ella está casada!!... CONMIGO!

-Mucha gente se separa!... Tu no serás excepción!- Harry se soltó y volvió a abalanzarse contra Dean, pero Seumas y Nevile reacionaron rápidamente.

-Te arreentiras por eso Thomas!!

-Y que me haras?!... Pegarme?!... Si pegas como bebe!- Le gritaba

-Deténganse ahora mismo!!- Gritó Ginny- Ambos son patéticos!... ¿Esto es lo que los enorgullese de ser quienes son?!... Tu!- Señaló a Harry con la mirada- No sabes lo ínfimo que te ves peleandote con un amigopor una idiotez!... ¿Por que te aferras a una idea tan burda y absurda como que yo fuera a separarme de ti!!?- Disminuyó la voz de a poco- Y tu Dean!!... Deja de buscar pelea en cualquier lugar!... Ambos son patéticos y han logrado humilarse por el resto de sus vidas!- Dijo nuevamente fuerte, y se fue.

* * *

-¿Quien iba a creerlo?... Hermione Granger tiene celos de Bings!...- Burló su voz.

-¿Que?... Estás loco!- Él se acercaba

-Pues, tu no estarás celosa, pero yo no me soporto más así!...

-¿Así como?- Miraba preocupada e intimidada por la cercanía de Ron.

-Ese rubio me tiene harto!... No lo soporto ni a dos leguas de ti!... Deja de besarlo frente a mi!... Deja de besarlo... y YA!...

-¿Y por que crees que te haría caso?

-Por que te aseguro que te gustará mucho más besarme a mi!

-Ah¿si?... Demuéstramelo!- Él sin decir otra palabra, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a la vez que la besaba con locura.

Hermione se dejó besar deseosa. Ansiaba aquello desde años atrás, pero al no darse jamás la oportunidad, debió resignarse. Ahora, que por fin, y luego de más de quince años, tenía la oportunidad que tanto había buscado, y no la dejaría pasar. Lo tenía a sus pies, tal y como lo quería. Fue acorralada entre su escritorio de trabajo y el cálido cuerpo de Ron.

No pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al sentir el miembro erecto de él, moviendose entre sus muslos. Él, notándolo también, decidió comenzar con la acción. La alzó suavemente y la apoyó en el escritorio. Ella abrió sus piernas para que él pudiera acercarse más a ella, y entrar en un contacto más íntimo.

-Ron!...- Dijo separándose de su boca, por un segundo.

-Shh!- La calló besándola nuevamente.

-Ron... La... La puerta!...- Él no dejó de besarla, ni acariciarla cuando con su mano tomó rápidamente la puerta y conjuró un hechizo silenciador. Más tarde tiró la varita a una esquina del despacho y ahora con ambas manos la acariciaba. Logró sacarle la remera que, más allá de que a Ron le encantó como le quedaba, le gustaba mucho más como quedaba sin ella. Los besos rápidamente tomaron furor. Las caricias dejaron de serlo, para ser un contacto demasiado íntimo.

-Ron...- Volvió a susurrar ella a la vez que recuperaba algo de aire.

-¿Que linda?- Le decía a la vez que besaba su cuello.

-Hazme tuya...- Era lo más excitante que Ron jamás había escuchado. Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, obedeció. No una, ni dos, si no unas cuatro veces a lo largo de la noche. Todo el amor que habían retenido en esos años, se lo regalaron el uno al otro, en una sola noche. Unas varias horas luego, pero sin aún amanecer, ambos se encontraban recostados sobre un suave sillón que había dentro del despacho, cubiertos con una manta que él había echo aparecer, al verla tiritando. Ambos se miraban, ella estaba suavemente recostada encima de él, abrazada a su torso. Su cabeza le reposaba al lado de su cuello, así que él podía percibir el dulce aroma del pelo de la castaña, a la vez que con una mano le acariciaba el mismo, y con la otra, la suave piel de su espalda desnuda.

-Herms!...

-¿si?

-Es la mejor fiesta que podrías haberme organizado jamás...- Ella levantó la vista sonriéndole.

-Lástima que solo sea una fiesta...

-Mi fiesta siempre serás tu!- Él volvió a besarla.

-Ron... sé que no es el momento... mañana te casas y...

-Herms no hablemos de eso...

-...y tengo que decirtelo antes de perderte!

-Herm...

-Déjame terminar!... Tenías razón, si tenía celos, y los sigo teniendo... Después de todo, como no tenerlos?... Siempre te ame, y siempre te amaré... a pesar de todo y todos!... Pero tu tienes tus planes... yo los mios, tu te casarás y yo...

-¿tu que?

-Yo seguiré trabajando...ya me he tomado demasiadas vacaciones- sonrió. Él la imitó pero su sonrisa era triste- no Ron!... No hagas eso!!

-¿Hacer que?

-Confundirte!!... No quiero que eso pase... Por que si no voy a lamentar haber echo lo que hicimos, y habernos reencontrado. Tu sigue con tus planes... yo seguiré con los mios... Esto simplemente será un hermoso recuerdo de lo que jamás pudo ser!- sonrió.

* * *

-¿Que habrá pasado con Ron?... Hace horas que no se deja ver!- Decía Ginny mirando el reloj.

-Mmm... Hermione tampoco- Reflexionó Draco- Creo que mi trabajo aqui, ha terminado, me voy a mi casa, mañana nos vemos!- La saludó el rubio.

* * *

**Siiii... **

**Por fin subí el cap que me encanta!**

**jajaja... ojala les gustee... no es re amor que por fin **

**pasara algo entre ellos!?**

**en fin... agradezco los reviews... y...**

**ANATRIPOTTER... Si lees por casualidad la historia!**

**Mil disculpas por no tomarte en cuanta en la dedicatoria! ;)**

**Y Mil gracias tmb por los alagos sobre FOGOSOS ENCUENTROS!...**

**Que bueno que haya gustadoo... Gracias fiel lectora desde Fanautores!**

**Jajaja... BeSoTon! a todos...**

**Reviews plis!**

_DiablaLoK_


	8. Casi una boda

_**Bueno... actualize rapidiiito por que encontré el momento**_

_**pero es cortiiito el cap, aviso!!... **_

_**pero este va dedicado para quien dijo que quería ver a Rachel **_

_**plantada en el Altar!!... D... No te quise robar la idea...**_

_**Solo me adivinaste el pensamiento!! D**_

_**En fin... Como dije en HArg... **_

_**va dedicado a... **_

**zafiro**

**cecyleon**

**anatriepotter**

**MyriWeasley28**

**vpotter**

**GRACIAS!...**

Capitulo 8: _Casi una boda_

Hermione no quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a que todo lo que había pasado fuera un sueño nada más. Sin embargo, despertó. Pero un sueño hubiera sido mejor que lo que vio al despertar. Si, había sido real, pero había terminado, él no estaba.

-El lógico- Pensó triste- Debe prepararse para su estúpida boda- Unas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla, pero se las secó en seguida- Lo mejor va a ser que me olvide de él- Miró su reloj- Merlín!... En dos horas es la misa!- Se levantó rápidamente.

La iglesia estaba hermosa. La gente ya estaba ubicada en sus lugares. La novia se encontraba a punto de salir, esperando la señal de cualquiera de los presentes (madrina a decir verdad) para salir y comenzar la ceremonia de su matrimoño con el capitan de Quidditch más famoso de la temporada.

Los minutos pasaban, y la señal nunca llegó. Rachel estaba lista hace veinte minutos pero nadie parecía notarlo. Ella impaciente, decidió no esperar más.

-Pa!... Tenemos que entrar!- Su padre le ofreció el brazo y juntos abrieron la puerta. La marcha nupcial comenzó a resonar en la iglesia entera.

En el altar, un hombre y una chica hablaban con el cura, preocupados. Al oír la música todos los presentes en la iglesia, volteó a ver a la novia caminando como si fuera una pasarela, mostrando su hermoso y enorme vestido blanco (carísimo, pagado por Ron, al igual que toda la fiesta y accecesorios, etc.). El hombre morocho, claramente preocupado, y la chica pelirroja se miraron atónitos. Luego miraron a la novia y le hacían señas negativas, con la cabeza y las manos, para que no entrara, pero una vez más, Rachel no hizo caso a nadie.

Al llegar al altar, su sonrisa se borró.

-¿Dondé diablos se metió ese idiota?- Preguntó a Harry entre dientes.

-No llegó aún!

-¡¿Que?!

-Y no va a venir!- Dijo Hermione acercándose con una carta en la mano y cara de preocupación. Comenzó a leerla- _"Harry, Ginny y Hermione: Disculpen las molestias que causé estos últimos días y disculpenme por haberles hecho ir a la iglesia en vano pero... lo siento, no iré... Rachel, lo siento, pero no me casaré contigo!... No estoy preparado... No te amo!. P.D: Me fui de viaje, no pienso volver si no hasta la semana entrante. Saludos y mis disculpas para todos los invitados. Con amor. Ron" _- Ella dobló la carta y se la pasó a Harry.

-Ronald Weasley vas a pagármela!!- Gritó Rachel de tal forma que se produjo eco en toda la iglesia- Y todo por tu culpa Yegua mal nacida!!...- Se acercó a Hermione con intención de pegarle pero Ginny la sostuvo- Sueltame idiota!!...

-No insultaras a mi amiga estando yo en frente...!- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Ni tu a la mía!!- Dijo Hermione a la vez que le pegaba de lleno en la cara.

Lo que empezó como una prometedora boda, terminó siendo una escandalosa boda entre la novia resentida y la amiga del novio. Más tarde, y luego de avisar a todos los presentes, la iglesia comenzó a vaciarse de personas, y llenarse de desepción.

-Que pena que tu hegmano no se casaga con Gachel... Me caía bien!- Dijo Feur a su esposo.

-Claro que te caía bien- murmuró entre dientes Molly- Si es de las de tu tipo...- Sin embargo estaba feliz de que su hijo recapacitara, tarde, pero recapasito al fin.

**Nueva pag de Harry Potter... **

**http://www.hogwarts. **


	9. Una buena noticia

**Capítulo 9: _Una buena noticia_**

Hermione, dos días después de la "boda", se hallaba en su departamento dando vueltas por la sala sin saber que hacer. El timbre sonó. Ella pegó un salto ya que había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que... Abrió la puerta.

-Hola!... ¿Que hacen aqui?

-Nos agrada verte también!- Sonrió Harry.

-Lo siento, me sorprendieron!- Dijo invitándolos a pasar- ¿Desean tomar algo?

-Si!... nos encantaría- Dijo Ginny. Dijo sentándose en la mesa mientras Hermione servía té.

-Y, díganme ¿como consiguieron mi dirección?

-Fuimos al hotel y allí nos la dió tu socio... ¿Te molestó?- Le preguntó Ginny.

-No Gin!... Solo que no recordaba habérselas dado!...

-Linda casa!- Dijo Harry.

-Gracias!- sonrió sentándose en la mesa también- Y... Díganme ¿que los trae por aca?... ¿A que debo la honorable visita?

-En principio- comenzó Ginny- Hace dos días que no sabemos nada de ti, te esfumaste del mundo y...- Miró a su esposo- Nos preocupamos...

-¿Que creían?... ¿Que iba a matarme?- Preguntó divertida y con un toque de ironía- No veo por que preocuparse... Estoy perfectamente bien!... ¿Lo ven?

-Si pero...

-Sabemos que hubo algo entre tu y Ron que no nos contaron- Dijo Harry- Aquella vez!... enla fiesta... ambos desaparecieron y...creemos...

-Creemos qe fue por eso lo que hizo a Ron darse cuenta de su error antes de cometerlo- sontinuó Ginny.

-No sé a lo que se refieren!...

-Hermione- Le dijo dulcemente Harry- No te estamos reprochando nada...

-Es más- agregó la pelirroja- te lo agradecemos todos... Los Weasley...

-...Y los Potter!

-Pero chicos yo no...

-No nos mientas...!-Rogó Ginny- Dinos que pasó!...

-Somos tus amigos!

-Pero...no lo sé...Él quedó muy confundido... por eso prefiero creer que fue un sueño, por que sé que fue todo en vano...

-A que te refieres?- Preguntó Ginny

-Él y yo... esa noche... Me acosté con él...

-Lo sabía!!!...- Dijo Harry triunfante- Te lo dije Ginny!... Debiste creerme- Le gozó a su esposa. Extendió la mano. Ella lo miró con falso enfado, estendió su brazo y en la palma de Harry colocó unos Knuts.

-¿Como iba a creerte?... Tu siempre malinterpretas todo!...Además de tener la mente más podrida que el agua de la cloaca...

-No amor... tu eres demasiado inoscente y...- Le debolvió la plata- Este no es el premio que yo quiero- le guiñó el ojo. Ella se ruborizó.

-¿Apostaron con nosotros?

-Así nos divertimos!...- Dijo Ginny- No es nada personal!...

-Por suerte siempre gano yo!... La pequeña ilusa decía que estaban hablando de lo que a ambos le pasaban con el otro!- Rió irónicamente.

-No quiero preguntar que premio te corresponde- Dijo con cara de asco.

-Mejor- Dijo Ginny besando a Harry.

-En fin... volviendo al tema- dijo Harry- ¿Crees que eso fue lo que hizo razonar a Ron para que no se casara?

-No lo sé... de lo que estoy seguro es de que se fue una semana por eso...¡Chicos! ¿Que pasa si no vuelve? ¿Si no lo vuelvo a ver jamás?

-No exageres Herms!... No seas tonta... Dejó bien en claro que volvería y en una semana!...

-No puedo estar más confundida!!

-No pienses más en ello!...-Aconsejó Harry- De todas formas... no vinimos por eso!...

-Ah! ¿no?

-No!... Eso complementa!- Sonrió el ojiverde- Es que tenemos una noticia- Miró a su mujer y sonrió- Ginny está embarazada!- Dijo muy contento.

-¡¿Que?!... Ginny, ¿Es verdad?- Ella afirmó sonriendo- Wow Chicos!!...- sollozaba de felicidad- felicitaciones!!- Se levantó de la silla y los abrazó a ambos.

-Estamos tan contentos!- Aclaró Harry

-Ni te imaginas... es lo que siempre soñé Herms!- Dijo Ginny con ojos también llorosos.

-Soñamos!...

-Que bueno es todo esto!... Debemos festejar- Dijo la castaña- Pero, cuéntenme!... ¿Cuando se enteraron?

-Hace dos semanas...

-¿y cuanto tienes?

-Dos meses casi... Ni te imaginas lo nerviosa que estaba al decirle a Harry!...

-Casi no me lo dice!...

-Es que recuerdo que cuando me enteré, habíamos peleado, no me animaba a decirle por mierdo a ser rechazada!...

-Pero claro!...- Acotó Harry- Fue buena excusa para una tregua- Agregó.

-No quiero averiguar de cual de todas sus apuestas salió esa barriga!...- Sonrió la castaña

-Y...si hacemos cuentas- Dijo Harry.

-OH!... HARRY!- Rieron.

**Otro cortito, lo sientooo... lo intento**

**pero salen así S**

**jajaja disfruten... que el próximo es el último!! D**

**Ya termina señoras y señores!**

**Dejen reviews plis!...**

_DiablaLoK_


	10. Sorpresa Sorpresa

_**Capítulo 10: Sorpresa Sorpresa!**_

Hacía ya una semana y media que Ron había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Para este tiempo, Hermione no daba abasto con su depresión. Ya no iba al hotel, no podía trabajar en esas condiciones. Su casa, que generalmente estaba impoluta, ahora era un desastre total y así era desde la huída de Ron.

La castaña, día y noche, se martirizaba, sentada en el sillón de la sala frente al televisor de su casa. Había llegado al punto de no perdonarse dejarlo ir. Al punto en que (cosa que se había prohibido desde la noche con Ron) pensaba que aquello había sido un error y que este, para no hacerla sentir mal, se había ido sin despedirse y con una absurda excusa.

El timbre sonó sacando a Hermione de su profunda depresión. Miró hacia la puerta con desconfianza. De seguro eran Harry o Ginny ya que últimamente la visitaban muy a menudo por que sabían por lo que su amiga estaba pasando. Miró para todos lados.

-Demonios esta casa es un desastre- tomó su varita sin ganas y con un giro arregló todo (N.A: QUIERO MAGIA!! P)- Ahora si...

El timbre sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más... Ella cansina se levantó del sofá y abrió la puerta.

-Chicos estoy bien!... no tienen que molestarse en...-Pero al verlo-...venir...-Terminó- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ron entró en la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí a la vez que se la miraba y se le acercaba. Se acercó más de lo debido y la abrazó colocando un brazo en su cintura y, con el otro rodeó sus hombros para con su mano acariciar su pelo. La atrajo para besarla apasionadamente.

Luego de un duradero beso, y encontrándose apoyados frente con frente se sonrieron.

-Te extrañé demasiado- Dijo Ron algo agitado por el beso. Ella sollozaba- ¿Qué pasa hermosa?

-¿Por qué me haces esto?

-¿Hacer que?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Me haces sufrir...Te fuiste sin aviso luego de lo nuestro y... me dejas sin saber que será de ti... no quiero ilusionarme y que luego debas irte nuevamente...- lloraba silenciosamente- Vete!!... Vete antes de que me hagas más daño aún!

-No Herms!... Esa no es mi intención... Vine para quedarme! Y no pienso irme... ¿Acaso pensaste que me acostaría contigo sabiendo que, al día siguiente, me casaría con otra que no fueras tu?

-Si!... Claro!!...- Dijo con sarcasmo- Como si nunca te hubieras revolcado con Rachel por ahí!!

-Claro que no!- dijo ofendido- Fue mi decisión esperar hasta asegurarme que me casaría con ella... Nunca estuve seguro de eso... de casarme con ella

-¿En serio lo dices?- Él volvió a besarla.

-Si... Y también que no me iré de aquí a menos que sea a tu lado...- Él la besó con furia. Desde lejos se veía cuanto se deseaban. Él levantó sus muslos colocándolos alrededor de su cadera. Ella lo abrazó con las piernas a la vez que se sostenía con sus brazos, del cuello de Ron.

Él la llevó hasta la recámara y la depositó suavemente sobre la cama y él se ubicó sobre ella con cuidado. Se besaban como si uno dependiera del otro para vivir. Como si la boca del otro fuera el oxígeno que debían respirar toda su vida. Él llevó su mano hasta la cintura de la castaña, comenzó a jugar con su camisa. La desabotonó con desesperación y la torpeza que esta causaba. Ella no necesitó mucha práctica para sacar la remera del pelirrojo.

Una vez que Hermione se encontraba en corpiño únicamente, Ron se detuvo a mirarla.

-No sabes todo lo que eres para mi...- Ella le sonrió y la besó- Oh Herms!... Eres tan hermosa...

-Shh!... No me halagues ahora... Quiero sentirte Ron...- Le susurró entrecortadamente por la excitación. Él le sonrió...

(N.A: Bueno, no me daba para más... Quiero que esta historia se quede en lo romántico, no en el sexo... .)

Descansaban entre sábanas. Ella lo abrazaba por el torso y su cabeza reposaba en el pecho de su pelirrojo siguiendo el compás de su respiración relajada.

Él la abrazaba, con un brazo rodeando su espalda, y con el otro acariciando su pelo. Tal y cual habían terminado su anterior encuentro.

-Hermione... ¿Me quieres?

-Si... siempre

-¿Cuánto?- Ella sin cambiar de posición levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Tu solo contesta por favor...

-Demasiado... Lo eres todo para mi...

-Y... Si yo te digiera que te necesito a mi lado más que nunca, pero no como amigos... que necesito de tu compañía para vivir... ¿Cómo responderías?

-No lo sé Ron!... Sufrí tanto... Me daría miedo...

-¿Qué?

-Me daría miedo de un día para el otro recuperar toda la felicidad que perdí en dos semanas!... Me daría miedo que fuera todo mentira...

-Yo no te estoy mintiendo... Nunca te mentí

-¿Tampoco cuando dijiste que amabas a Rachel?

-Bueno emm...- Ella lo miró inquisitivamente- ¿Qué querías que te dijera...? Me habías dicho que estabas enamorada de Malfoy... No me cayó muy bien!...- Ella le sonrió. De pronto las facciones de Ron cambiaron abruptamente al caer en la cuenta de que...- Aguarda!...- Se separó un poco de ella para ver su reacción- Tu si estas enamorada de él!...

-¿Qué?

-Si... yo lo vi!... Vi como lo besabas, vi como lo mirabas... Que idiota fui!!...- De pronto pareció alterarse.

-No... No te equivoques... Lo besé por fuerza mayor!...

-No te entiendo...

-Deja que te lo explique- rogó. Él la escuchaba atentamente- Estuvo todo planeado... Jamás tuve nada con él... En realidad fue idea de...- lo pensó, no quería mandar al muere a los gemelos que tanto la habían ayudado-... Bueno no importa de quien... La cosa es que fue todo preparado para que tu creyeras que yo salía con él... Por que de esa forma creí que te darías cuenta de lo que sentías por mi... Draco solo me ayudó con eso de la mentirita...

-Claro...como si le hubiera costado demasiado aprovechar a besarte... a tocarte!- La ira crecía en él.

-No seas tonto Ron...- Lo reprochó- él es mi amigo, yo le pedí solo un favor...

-Yo también soy tu amigo, y si me lo hubieras pedido a mi... te soy sincero, yo hubiera aprovechado...- Ella rió.

-Pero con él es diferente por que él está casado... de echo, cuando le pedí que me ayudara se negó rotundamente por ella... Estaba tan desesperada que yo misma fui a hablar con su mujer, y nos llevamos bien... no le gustó la idea pero cuando le conté el propósito, que eras tu, no pudo evitar emocionarse y... dijo que si él estaba de acuerdo, y era solo por media semana, pensaba que era un buen plan... Él siguió dudando mucho... pero le rogué tanto que creo que le di lástima!...- sonrió. Él seguía serio. Hubo un silencio más que incómodo para ella.

-Sin embargo- habló por fin- en mi fiesta... fue él quien te besó en el balcón... Yo lo vi!!

-Yo te vi a ti también y le dije que me besara... no fue un gran beso, nunca quise excederme!...

-Me engañaste- concluyó al fin.

-¿Te molestó?- Dijo apenada. É l no contestó- Al principio me pareció una idea pésima, pero luego me di cuenta que no había otra forma de hacerte reaccionar que... haciéndote creer que me habías perdido... Supuse que sentirías aun que fuera deseos de separarme de él, y aunque luego te casaras, para mi sería suficiente saber que no me podías ver con otro...- Otro silencio- Conociéndote sabía que te pondrías celoso...

-¿Conociéndome?... si me conocieras como tu dices sabrías que me habría enojado al enterarme que me hiciste quedar como un idiota con todos!...- Retiró sus brazos de ella y se acomodó en el respaldo de la cama. Ella se apoyó en un costado de su cuerpo y utilizó su brazo como soporte de su cabeza, con el codo hundido en el colchón.

-¿Te enojaste?... Es decir, gracias a eso estamos aquí... Pero, ahora que lo pienso, no pareces interesado en ello- Un nudo en su garganta le prohibía hablar correctamente.

-Tienes razón... no me interesa en lo más mínimo!!- Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo- No me interesa en lo más mínimo pasar por idiota si mi premio es estar aquí contigo y tenerte a mi lado- Se acercó y la besó. Una vez más se apoyó sobre ella y comenzaron nuevamente a acariciarse al compás de sus deseos...

(N.A: Uds imagínenlo como les guste!! D)

Hermione no quería abrir los ojos, ya que la última vez que lo hizo, Ron no estaba a su lado. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Al abrir los ojos, se reprochó por hacerlo ya que no se equivocaba... Ron, nuevamente, se había ido. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas de tristeza e inmenso dolor emocional. Se levantó con cansancio y se colocó una camisa larga. Caminó hacia la cocina para buscar su remedio contra la depresión; Un enorme pote de helado. Al entrar en el ambiente, lo vio... se paró en seco.

-¿Ya te despertaste?- Le preguntó terminando de arreglar las cosas en la bandeja- Quería sorprenderte con el desayuno preparado pero...- Ella se le abalanzó subiéndosele encima a la vez que lo besaba. Ron, si pensarlo, respondió al beso y solo atinó a tomarla de sus muslos para que no se resbalara. Ella se detuvo a contemplarlo.

-Te amo más que a mi vida Ron!...- Lloraba aún pero ahora de emoción.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-No importa- Volvió a besarlo y él la dirigió al sillón alojándola suavemente en él y con su cuerpo sobre ella. Se detuvo también a contemplarla.

-Yo también te amo!- Ella sonrió. Lo besó mientras desabrochaba su camisa- Pero...- se quejó Ron- ¿Y el desayuno?

-El desayuno puede esperar- Le besó la comisura del labio- Yo no...

**FIN! D ¡Todos felices y contentos!**

** Aun que terminó... espero más reviews eh!!**

**Jajaja... quizás más adelante haga una seguda parte  
no prometo nada... tiren ideas! jajaja  
Bsos!**

_DiablaLoK_**  
**


End file.
